Rocky Horror and Corsets
by chibichibi k
Summary: Inspired by the Rocky Horror Picture Show - It's Halloween night and Puck didn't really expect to be spending it watching Tim Curry in drag but it ends in sexy results! - Puck/Kurt - Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Rocky Horror Picture Show!_

**Author's Notes: ** So this was inspired by watching the Rocky Horror Picture tonight. I wanted to get this up before Halloween was over and considering the time change and the time I'm posting this 12:30 I think I succeeded. So enjoy!!

* * *

_**Rocky Horror and Corsets**_

Over the last few weeks of being in a relationship with Kurt, Puck had been exposed to many different things thanks to the shorter teen. Some of the things Kurt had shown him were pretty interesting – like that thing Kurt could do with his tongue – but some things were just a little bit beyond Puck. For instance, when the gleek had invited him over for Halloween night, Noah had been expecting the usual, horror movies that would have Kurt pressing against his side in fear and then that would lead to an intense make out session that would make them both forget about the movie and after that things would hopefully lead to more horizontal fun.

Though with Kurt, things tended to go in a more _gay _direction then a normal one.

That is how Noah found himself sitting on Kurt's lush couch with the shorter teen pressed against his side as they watched a movie, except it wasn't a horror movie per say. Okay, well some points in the film were a little terrifying to Puck. No, instead of a good ol' horror movie like, _Dawn of the Dead_, _The Hills Have Eyes_, or _the Shinning, Kurt_ had demanded that it wasn't truly Halloween if they didn't watch _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

But Noah was a good boyfriend and was hoping that this would score him some points for later tonight, he had sat back and watched the movie with Kurt. He had to admit that it was a little interesting for the first part but as soon as Tim Curry had whipped off his black drape-like covering and struck a pose in a corset, black panties and thigh high stockings, Puck had gotten a little terrified about what else might be in store. Kurt had explained the plot of the movie to him but all Noah had paid attention to was that a man and a woman had car trouble and ended up spending the night at a creepy mansion. It had just sounded like another typical horror movie but that was before the whole "Sweet Transvestite" song and dance number.

"Uh, Kurt?" The jock asked cautiously as he continued to stare at Tim Curry as he pranced around the screen.

"Shush, Noah, this is the best number out of the whole movie," Kurt hushed the older teen.

Puck could only scare at the screen in horror as the movie continued on. He had to admit that the tunes were catchy and that Tim Curry had to be one dedicated actor to prance around in those outfits. When it got to the point where Janet was getting seduced to sleeping with Frank-n-Furter that Noah was starting to think that there might be some kinky sex in the movie but just as it was getting to the good at the scene changed and soon there was an almost repeat of the scene with Janet and Frank except that Brad had replaced Janet.

Noah couldn't deny that he had found it a little hot when Frank-n-Furter had spread Brad's legs and then had proceeded to go down on the man. He had also heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath and knew that the scene had also gotten to the gleek pressed against his side. Not one to waste an opportunity even if it might end up ruffling Kurt's feathers, Puck grabbed the DVD remote off of the table and pressed pause before tossing the remote on one of the chairs a good distance away from them.

"Noah! What the hell?" Kurt exclaimed, not the least bit pleased that his movie had been paused.

"Shut up, Hummel, you own the damn movie," Puck growled before kissing Kurt roughly.

Kurt was quick to forgive him when Noah slipped his tongue into the gleek's mouth and soon the jock found himself with a lap full of Kurt as they took the kissing to another level. Knowing that doing it on the coach wasn't nearly as comfy as Kurt's wonderfully plush bed, Puck slipped his hands under Kurt's ass and then quickly hoisted himself to his feet, holding the slighter teen tight to his chest. He couldn't help but let out a moan of wanton lust as Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist and squeezed tightly.

The jock could barely walk the few feet to Kurt's room without staggering and bumping into the wall a few times. Once they had reached the bed, Noah tossed the slighter teen onto the mattress and soon covered his body with his own before moving his lips to attack the gleek's neck, his mind already planning where to leave his mark on his boyfriend.

Kurt's gasps and moans were doing a lot for Puck. God, the kid was so vocal and Noah loved that about him. The noises Kurt made did more for Puck than anything a girl had ever done for him. He couldn't help but rut against Kurt like a dog in heat and he wanted nothing more than to slip into the shorter teen's heat. A brilliant idea raced through Puck's mind as he went about unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Frank-n-Furter costume would you?"

"I wore a corset to school one day, Noah. What do you think?" Kurt breathed against Puck's lips.

"Mind slipping into it?" Puck asked huskily before sinking his teeth into Kurt's supple neck.

Kurt cupped Puck's face and quirked an eyebrow at the jock's request. "Now?"

Noah was just about to say yes when he felt Kurt's cock pressing hotly against his thigh and he really didn't know if he could wait for the other to change. But then again, the image of Kurt in a corset, stockings, and black panties was really making Puck harder than he'd ever been in his life. "Yeah," he breathed.

Kurt just chuckled at his boyfriend's throaty whisper before slipping out from underneath him and walking into his walk in closet, stripping on the way. Noah sat on the bed in antici...pation as he waited for Kurt to stroll out of the closet. A few moments later he got his request and strolled out Kurt in the whole ensemble. Noah felt his jaw drop and he couldn't help but gape at how fantastically hot Kurt looked.

He rose from the bed and before he knew it had grabbed Kurt and forcibly shoved him back onto the bed and had settled on top of him once more. "God, you look fucking hot," was all the jock could get out before he once more attacked Kurt's neck. He left a trail of biting kisses down the side of the white column of flesh until he reached the gleek's collarbone.

When Puck started on Kurt's chest, carefully undoing the laces of the corset nice and slowly while nipping at each inch on exposed flesh, Kurt was writhing like a mad man, already so far gone due to Noah's ministrations. As much as the jock wanted to keep this lasting as long as possible, he was not going to make it with all the little whimpers and moans his boyfriend was making beneath him. So as quickly as possible he ripped off Kurt's costume, planning on spending sometime a little later on during the weekend to really enjoy peeling off each piece of Frank-n-Furter goodness.

"Noah, oh come on, please," Kurt moaned as he yanked hard on the jock's t-shirt. Once Noah's chest was bare, the gleek ran his hands down the well defined abs before fingering the nipple ring that only helped to increase Puck's nipple's sensitivity.

"Okay, okay, hold on a sec," Puck growled as he sprung from the bed, ripped off his jeans and boxers before grabbing the lube and a condom from the nightstand.

Puck made quick but sure work of preparing Kurt and making sure he was stretched nice and wide before he donned the condom, lubed himself up and slid into Kurt's tight, blazing hot channel. Even after having had sex several times before, the gleek was still so tight and Noah couldn't help but groan in bliss as the tight heat wrapped around his length.

Kurt arched under him and scrapped his nails down Puck's back as the jock slowly began to thrust in and out of him. It was quick and satisfying and Noah made sure that he tagged Kurt's prostate with every single slam of his hips. He wrapped a hand around the gleek's neglected erection and brought his boyfriend off with a few swift jerks. Kurt's pleasure washed over him as Puck watched and the jock felt the shorter teen's inner walls clamp down around him and soon he too was swept away by a blissful wave of pleasure.

Spent and sated, Puck collapsed on top of Kurt before soon rolling onto his back and removing this condom and depositing it into the trashcan by the bed. With that squared away, he grabbed Kurt and hauled him in nice and close to his chest as he wrapped the blanket around them. Kurt pillowed his head on Puck's chest and fingered the jock's sensitized nipple ring as he caught his breath.

"Had I know that Tim Curry in a corset would turn you on I would have introduced you to that movie a few weeks ago," Kurt sighed.

"Oh, he looks good alright but he's got nothing on you," Puck whispered.

"Too true," the gleek agreed before stifling a yawn. "Although, sometime I would like to see you don the corset. I think you'd make a wonderful Frank-n-Furter."

"Never going to happen, Kurt," Noah sighed, content and ready to go to sleep. "How about this though, next year if you go as Frank-n-Furter, I'll go as Riff-Raff."

"Alright, you do know that those two were totally doing it right?"

END


End file.
